Darkness, My Old Friend
by trufflesun
Summary: A kid dressed in all black pulled the brothers out of the way of the darkness. With the help of Camp Half Blood, the Winchester brothers must find a way to stop the darkness from taking over the world. Dean meets a woman named Cassidy, who has some secrets of her own. (Implied Gabriel/Apollo, Sastiel, Dean/OC)
1. Chapter 1

The cloud of darkness began to swallow them just as someone appeared next to the car. He was dressed in all black, about fourteen, with a mission: save Sam and Dean. There was no time to remove them from the car, so he grabbed on to it.

How he'd managed to shadow travel an entire car, he'd never know, but Nico Di Angelo fainted on arrival. The Impala had landed in the archery field, nearly squishing two or three Apollo kids in the process.

Dean was the first to get out, noting the kids wearing armor, holding bows and arrows and swords, and the set of cabins. A blonde boy ran to Nico.

"Nico!" He yelled, crouching to pick the boy up.

…

Castiel found Sam and Dean. If nothing, to tell them he'd killed Crowley. He'd followed their general location to a hidden area, only to be stopped by a barrier. He pushed at the barrier, but it wouldn't budge. A boy with blonde hair found him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, peering at him.

"Castiel. Angel of the Lord. What is this barrier?"

"An invisible border," The boy answered, "It goes around the camp. Protects us from monsters."

"I am not a monster."

"Well no, but you're not a demigod or a god either. What are you doing here?"

"My friends are in there," Cas said.

"Lemme guess, the ones in the Impala?"

"Most likely."

The boy sighed.

"I, Jason Grace, give you, Castiel, permission to enter the camp."

Cas passed through the barrier.

"An angel, huh?" Jason said, "Now I've seen it all."

Cas looked at Jason, confused.

"What is this place?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Jason answered, "It's a place for demigods to train, safe from monsters. See, a demigod is…"

"I know what a demigod is," Cas interrupted.

Jason shrugged.

"All right then," He said, "Let's go find your friends. What are their names?"

"Sam and Dean."

…

Sam and Dean waited in the infirmary with Nico, and the blonde kid, whose name is Will Solace, son of Apollo. Neither of them talked to each other, just watched as Will fed Nico a small yellow square that looked a bit like caramel. Sam snuck two of them, hiding one in his pocket and eating the other. He thought they must have been caffeine filled because it was giving him energy, making him sweat.

Will proceeded to tell them about the two camps.

"So…none of you are human?" Dean asked.

Sam hit Dean lightly in the gut, making Dean glare.

"No," Will said, "I mean…not fully."

"But…you're just kids," Dean changed his tone, now seeming offended.

Will sighed.

"We don't have a choice," He said, "We're demigods. The monsters seek us out."

…

After finding out where Sam and Dean were, via asking other campers, Cas entered the infirmary with Jason.

"Hello Sam," He said, "Dean."

Sam ran to hug him. Dean was hesitant to approach Cas, still feeling guilty for beating him up.

"Dean," Cas said, reading his emotions, "How are you?"

"Cas, I'm sorry…"

Cas hugged Dean as well.

"I forgive you," Cas said.

Dean sighed with relief, as if an angel would hold a grudge.

"All right then," Jason said again, "I think we should go see Chiron."

"Chiron," Cas said, "The centaur?"

"Yes."

"He's dead," Cas said, "If I remember correctly, he was wounded."

"It's a long story," Jason said.

Sam and Dean followed Jason off to the Big House.

…

Castiel, on the other hand, was whisked away somewhere else.

"Hello brother," A voice said.

Cas looked around. No one was there at first, then…Gabriel appeared.

"Where am I?"

"Mount Olympus," Gabriel said, "Right atop the Empire State Building."

Cas figured he'd digest that later.

"You died," He said.

"Dad brought me back," Gabe said, "But that's not important. There's bigger fish to fry."

"The darkness," Cas guessed.

Gabriel cringed.

"Chaos," He said, "It was released when the Mark was removed from Dean."

"If I'd known that…"

Gabriel touched Cas's shoulder.

"I know why you REALLY did it, Cas."

"I wanted to save Dean," Cas defended.

"I don't doubt that," Gabriel said, "But the REAL reason, why you defied your fellow angels, tried to stop the apocalypse, stuck with the Winchesters, even helped remove the Mark."

Castiel just stared at Gabriel, awaiting his next words.

"You're in love," Gabriel continued, chuckling, "Balthazar, Meg, they thought was Dean. But I know the truth, that night you spent with him soulless, when he wasn't afraid."

"How did you…"

"I've been back for a while," Gabriel said, "Hiding here in Olympus. Quietly observing you and the Winchesters, these little demigods as well. After Sam and Dean tried to kill Zeus, who only pretended to die by the way, my friendship with him and the Olympians caused the two not to get cursed or burned to a crisp."

Cas gulped.

"I…MAY have had sex with Sam before," Cas admitted, "And I MAY feel a slight affection toward him, but…"

"He has a soul now," Gabe jokingly pleaded in a high pitched voice, "What if he doesn't feel the same? Oh! If he doesn't love me back, I'll just die!"

Gabe reached for Cas's arm and grabbed his blade, which he was holding in his sleeve. Cas flinched.

"Gonna stab me or something?" Gabe joked.

He sniffed the blade, which was still stained, and wrinkled his nose.

"Demon blood," He said, "Crossroads demon, but a strong one."

"I killed Crowley."

Gabriel nodded. Cas just stared at him, waiting. He began to shift uncomfortably. Gabriel noted this and handed back the blade. Cas remained confused.

"What?" Gabriel asked, "Oh. You thought I was going to punish you for…Do you think you're the only angel to fall in love with a human? Or a god, for that matter. Come on, Cas. Talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"Fine."

As Cas was about to poof away, Gabe stopped him.

"Cas we…my siblings are gone," He said, "The archangels. We need more power if we're going to be any match for Chaos. Do…you want to become an Arch?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"Of course!" Cas exclaimed, "I mean…I'd…be honored."

Gabriel smiled.

"Okay," He said, "First, you'll need to remove all of your clothes."

As Cas removed his trench coat, Gabriel started to laugh.

"Very funny," Cas said.

"You're so gullible!" Gabriel laughed, "Anyway, it is done. You are now Castiel, the Archangel in a trench coat."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I have to get back…"

"To the camp," Gabe finished, "Take me with you."

"Fine."

…

The two appeared in the big house, where Chiron was talking to Sam and Dean.

"We don't get many mortals here," Chiron said, "See, the camp's borders are guarded by the Golde…Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel. This is Castiel. We're archangels."

Dean glared at Gabe.

"You were dead," He said.

"ARCHangel?" Sam asked.

Gabriel explained what happened. Sam popped the last chewy yellow square into his mouth, feeling himself sweat.

"Dean, if it's worth anything…I'm sorry," Gabriel said.

Dean gritted his teeth, but decided to stay quiet. Cas's chest tightened, waiting for the right moment to tell Sam, or if he should at all.

"That child…Nico…will he be okay?" Cas asked.

"He shadow travelled," Jason said, "It tires him out, a lot. He just needs rest."

"Gabriel!" Mr. D. entered the room, a huge smile on his face, "You crazy, disappearing son of a…"

The front door opened, and the attention was turned to a girl, a demigod who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, blonde hair with a pink streak, green eyes.

"Um…Chiron, sir?" She asked.

"Yes Cassidy?" Chiron asked.

"There's an Impala in the archery field," Cassidy said, "The Apollo kids are confused, and the Hermes kids are starting to rummage."

Dean's eyes widened. He ran out the door, followed by Cassidy, Chiron and Sam.

…

Gabriel turned to Mr. D.

"Been a long time, old buddy," Gabe smiled.

"A few centuries, at least," Mr. D. shrugged.

"I'll go check on Nico," Cas said.

…

Will sat on Nico's bed as he rested.

"An angel?" Nico groaned.

Will grabbed his hand, then pulled away when Castiel entered the infirmary. Cas approached them, then touched Nico's forehead. Will was practically glaring at Cas.

"Why are you here?" Nico asked.

"I followed Sam and Dean," Cas answered simply.

"You're not here for me?" Nico asked.

"Why would I be here for YOU?" Cas was confused.

Nico still had some of that early 40's "you'll burn in hell" ideology with him. It's what kept him from dating Will for so long. The angel took a deep breath and healed the boy's exhaustion. He could read the boy's thoughts.

"I am in love with a human," Castiel admitted, "Angels aren't supposed to be with humans."

Nico sat up on the bed, then stood up and patted the angel on the shoulder.

"I thought I would be punished," He continued, "But I was made an archangel."

"This human…" Will said, "Do they know?"

"No. I am afraid…he won't feel the same."

"It's worth a shot," Will said, glancing at Nico, "If you never try, you'll never know."

…

Chiron quickly decided that the Impala can go in one of the barns, to be supervised by Dean, Cassidy and a few other Hephaestus kids. It was after parking the car and exiting the stable that Dean talked to Cassidy.

"So…um…how old are you?" Dean asked, then winced.

Cassidy smiled.

"Twenty eight. You?"

"Um…thirty-six."

"Wow," She said, "So…what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"I see," She said, "Well, maybe you can tell me some other time. Like, oh…tomorrow afternoon, down at the lake."

Something about this girl was special, different, like Lisa. Which told Dean he should run. Run and never look back, get as far away as possible, for both of their sake. Of course, Dean never listens. Not even to himself.

"Yeah," He smirked, "I'd like that."

…

Cas approached Dean as he left Cassidy.

"Dean, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Sam."

"What about him?" Dean demanded, panicking.

"He's not hurt," Cas assured him, "I need your advice."

Dean was completely lost.

…

Cassidy went back into the barn to the Impala. She opened the front door and slid into the driver's seat. The smell of the leather and, something else…cologne, maybe, filled the interior. She gripped the steering wheel, taking a deep breath, closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

Her hands changed first, became larger, a little hairier. Then, her feet, legs, arms. Her body constricted, like a snake as her body changed: the bones, skin, nails, teeth, even a few internal organs. She whimpered at his memories of fire, torture, monsters. It hurt, her body always hurts during and after a transformation. She looked in the rearview mirror at her reflection, smiling.

"Dean," She said, "You need to lay off the drinking."


	2. Sam and Cas, also Cassidy

Dean punched Cas in the face. Cas held his nose as it bled, healing it quickly.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"Yes," Dean reasoned.

"Dean, I only…"

"No."

"Dean…"

"Stay away from my brother," Dean demanded.

Cas glared at him. Dean would never approve of him being with Sam. Maybe, if Dean never found out…

"Fine," Cas said.

…

Sometime later, Cas found Sam out in the strawberry fields, helping pick the ready strawberries.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted happily.

"Hello Sam," Cas greeted, "Can I talk to you?"

Sam mumbled something to another camper, who nodded and took Sam's strawberry basket. He put his arm around Cas and pulled him away to talk.

"Sam…what happened to Charlie…I'm sorry," Cas said.

"Cas…"

"I let her go," He said, "It's not the worst thing I've done."

Sam remained quiet.

"There's something you should know," Cas said, "Back when you were soulless, you did something…WE did something. I erased it from your memory, so you wouldn't be ashamed."

Sam looked horrified. Cas touched his forehead and gave him back the memory.

…

At first, Sam just stared at him.

"Why?" Sam finally asked.

"It was a moment of weakness," Cas answered, "I didn't know you were soulless. You were grateful, wanted to think me. I thought…I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"That you really loved me."

Sam grabbed the angel's hand.

"I do love you, Cas," He said.

"I thought it was wrong for an angel to love a human," Cas said, "But I can't help it. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Cas."

Sam looked around, then kissed him quickly on the lips.

…

Cassidy was inspecting the Impala when someone came in. She gasped and crouched beside the car.

"Hello?" Leo's voice, "Anyone in here?"

She came out of the hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Cassidy," She said, "Give me a minute."

Leo was about the only one who knew about her, what she was. She ducked beside the car, groaning as she changed back to her normal self.

"Who's the guy?"

"His name is Dean," She said.

Leo chuckled.

"Your methods of background checking…" He joked.

"How else am I supposed to know if he's a crazed serial killer?" She half-joked.

"He check out?"

"Save for some bad memories, yeah," She said, "But…"

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

"He's a hunter," Cassidy said regretfully.

"Oh," Leo said.

Cassidy had told Leo and Calypso about what happened to her mother. Why Cassidy had come here.

"We're hanging out at the lake tommarrow," She said, "Do you think he'll notice?"

Leo shrugged.

…

That night, Cassidy had a dream, a nightmare:

She'd had cleaning duties, the only one in the Hephaestus cabin.

"You had my brother fooled," A familiar voice said.

Sam stepped into view. His once bright, kind eyes were now full of hatred. He looked at her like prey.

"But I know what you are."

She gulped.

"Sam…"

Sam pulled out a silver knife, making Cassidy jump.

"What were you planning, huh?" Sam asked, sounding nearly desperate, "What did you want with my brother?"

Cassidy ran, but she was grabbed from behind. Turning her head back she saw…

"Dean?"

"Shut up," He said.

Cassidy awoke with a gasp. She was back in the Hephaestus cabin, in her bed.

…

"You look like you've been through hell," Dean slipped.

Percy stared at Dean, his green eyes hard, nearly glaring.

"Tartarus, actually," Percy said calmly.

Dean recognized the look on Percy's face, similar to the look on Nico's. He hated to see it on someone so young. Not that Dean was that old when he went to hell. They told each other about their apocalypses.

"You would fit very well in the Athena cabin, Sam," Annabeth said.

Sam smiled.

"And I think Dean would fit in the Ares cabin," He joked.

Annabeth chuckled.

…

A meeting was held in the Big House. Amongst the ones there were Chiron, Mr. D., Castiel, Gabriel, Annabeth, Percy, Sam and Dean.

"We need to talk," Sam said to Dean.

Cas tensed up as he heard that.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"You KNOW what," Sam said, "…'I think it should be you up there.'…"

Dean grimaced.

"Sam, that was the Mark talking," He said, "I was…upset about Charlie and…"

He looked back at Cas.

"Hello Dean," Cas whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked forward.

…

Chiron started the meeting.

"I…presume you all know what this meeting is pertaining to," Chiron started.

"The darkness," Mr. D. chimed, slightly bored, "Chaos."

There were murmurs amongst the crowd.

"Gabriel?" Chiron asked.

Gabriel sighed.

"I was just a little archangel when I last saw the darkness," He started, "It was, well…dark. Scary, terrifying, really."

"What's going to happen?" Someone asked.

"Everything will turn dark," Gabe continued, "Black. Everything, everyONE will die. And whatever doesn't die will become evil."

Gabriel continued to explain what happened.

"The mark was what contained the evil. When Dean got rid of it, the darkness was released."

Campers gasped, shot Dean a few death stares.

"Don't blame him," Gabriel continued, "He didn't know the consequences. Neither did my brother Lucifer."

Sam looked back at Cas, who he hadn't seen since yesterday, and smiled. He faced forward and stared at a small pebble on the floor. He swore that it moved as he stared at it. The more he concentrated, the more he saw that he was the one moving it.

"No," He whispered to himself.

He didn't want to be a freak again.

…

Gabriel watched the sunset over Mount Olympus.

"Dad," He spoke, "If you can hear me, I need your help. I know you're disappointed in me, I know I'm a failure, but you brought me back for a reason. Please help us. I'm begging you."

Gabriel stopped. He'd decided it was useless. He began to cry, wiping his tears and gritting his teeth. If his father wanted to see him, if he really cared, he'd have visited by now.

"Being ignored kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Gabe looked up to see Apollo, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Gabe said, "I suppose it does. Shouldn't you be driving the sun about this time?"

Apollo smirked.

"Auto pilot," He said.

…

"I'm telling you Cas, I moved it," Sam insisted.

"Maybe it…"

"I don't know what's happening," Sam said, "It's been gone since…Well, since I got back from hell."

Cas began sniffing Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"You have ambrosia in your blood stream," Cas said.

"Ambrosia?"

"A substance that helps gods heal wounds," Cas answered, "Demigods can have it as well, though only a little. Consumption by a mortal causes their body to catch on fire."

"Those yellow candies I had yesterday," Sam said, "They must have been…But how?"

"I don't know," The angel said, "But I can assure you that you ARE mortal, and human."

…

Cassidy met Dean at the lake, where she'd set out a blanket and a magical basket for an afternoon picnic.

"Hey Cassidy," Dean greeted.

"Hey Dean," She said.

She smiled and stood up to hug him.

"How'd the meeting go?" She asked.

"Oh, the usual," Dean said, "Darkness, end of the world, evil."

Both of them laughed. Cassidy couldn't help but remember what went on in Dean's head when she transformed into him. His thoughts: "The Mark is gone, I can finally die. With everything I've done, I should be dead. Just go off somewhere, where they'll never find me. But Sammy needs me. No he doesn't."

"The basket is magical," She said as Dean sat on the blanket, "Just think of a food or drink, any at all, just reach in and take it out. Nonalcoholic, unfortunately."

Dean reached in and pulled out a piece of pie, plate and fork included, and an energy drink. Cassidy grabbed a cheeseburger and soda.

"What?" She asked, "I skipped dinner."

Dean nodded and took a bite out of his pie.

"So," Cassidy started, "You're a hunter."

He froze, nearly choking on his pie.

"Uh…how…"

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Most people don't carry around iron, salt and fifty different types of guns around in their trunk," She said, "The other Hephaestus kids don't know what to make of you."

"How do you know about hunters?"

She looked at him, a distant look in her eyes, and he knew that he'd hit a soft spot.

"I'm sorry," He darted, "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine," She sighed, "It was a long time ago. I'm an only child and my mother and I were living in this nice house in this medium sized town. One day, I was about nine, we were attacked by these monsters. We ran and lost their scent, but they found us again. We ran from motel to motel, trying to lose the monsters. Finally, somewhere in Texas, this…monster…found us. My mother…her last words…'run'."

Cassidy whimpered, then began to sob. Dean held her.

"Shh…it's okay," He said, "Hey, I lost my mother too."

She looked at him.

"Really? What happened?"

"It was a fire," He said, "Caused by a demon. The same one that took my father."

"I'm sorry," She comforted, wiping her tears.

"It was so long ago…" He said, "Thirty two years, I think. Eight for my father."

"You know, one of the Aphrodite kids pointed out something earlier," She told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You look like those guys from the Supernatural books."

Dean smiled.

"We are. Long story."

"So, you're Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"And Sam is your brother," She said, "And your father is…"

"John Winchester," Dean finished.

Cassidy froze, and Dean swore he saw a look of pure hatred flash across her eyes for only a second.

"I know of him," She said.

"From the books or…"

"After my mother died, I looked to some hunters for help," She said, "They knew hunters who knew other hunters who knew him."

She looked away, hoping Dean wouldn't know how far from the truth that was.

"So, when did you get here?"

"A few months ago," She said, "I'd learned how to avoid and kill monsters from the hunters that I knew. I'd been doing it for years before I started to become overwhelmed. Then, my father visited me in a dream, told me about this place. He told me it was safe. Of course, I didn't believe him. I mean, the guy shows up out of the blue after twenty eight years, no explanation, no 'I love you, I'm proud of you', just 'go to this camp'.…"

She stopped when she realized she was ranting. Dean had moved the basket over and put his arm around Cassidy. They were lying down on the blanket.

"I knew another girl named Cassidy," Dean started, "She was the first girl I ever loved."

"What happened?"

"It couldn't work out," He said, "And there was Lisa. That didn't work out either. It never works out, it can't."

Cassidy stared at him, then wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Dean," She said.

"Yes I do," He said, "Everyone around me dies."

"No," She kissed Dean gently, "You don't."

Dean wanted to run, didn't want to drag another innocent person into his life, but he couldn't. He couldn't explain what it was about this girl. She was just…so much like…him.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"After archery practice?"

"Sure."

…

Annabeth and Percy were at Camp Jupiter when they heard about the darkness and the hunters. They rushed to Camp Half Blood as soon as they could.

Annabeth said goodnight to Percy before going to the Athena cabin to stay the night. She had a dream almost immediately:

Sam, the man she'd met earlier, staring at the dark film covering the sky. A determined look in his eyes, a stoic expression on his face. As he stared at the veil, it moved. Just a little at first, then it began to shift, spiral into what looked like a tornado. At Sam's feet was a box about as tall as his knees, same height and width, golden and covered in black etchings and symbols. At the top was an arched lid, like a treasure box. Sam's nose began to bleed, then his eyes.

It was midnight when Annabeth woke from her dream.

…

Annabeth went to see Chiron first thing in the morning to tell him about the dream.

"A box?" Chiron asked, "What could it be for?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Annabeth said, "And telekinesis? There have been children of Athena gifted with psychic powers."

"Yes," Chiron said, "But Sam is purely mortal."

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted as he entered the Big House, "Morning, Chiron."

"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted.

"Good morning, Percy."

"So, I had this weird dream last night…" Percy started.

"Was it about Sam?" Annabeth asked.

"No," He said, "It was about Dean."

…

Cas stood atop Half Blood Hill, watching around the camp.

"Hey Cas?"

The angel turned to see Dean.

"Hello Dean," He smiled.

"I've been thinking," Dean said, "About what you said about Sam."

"And?" Cas asked.

"And, he's my brother," Dean continued, "I have to protect him. But, I'm sorry for hitting you. Sam's been hurt before. He's strong, but…a person can only bend so far before they break."

"My intentions aren't to hurt Sam," Cas said.

"I know," Dean said, "I just…you've hurt him before and…Well, you're an angel. You're definitely capable of hurting him again, manipulating him. Hell, you could toss him back in to the pit if you wanted to. See what I mean, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Good," Dean said, "Just be good to him. For your sake, and his."

"I will try to be good to him," Cas promised.

"Good," Dean repeated, "And Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Castiel clapped Dean's shoulder.

"I forgive you," He said, "As long as you forgive ME for nearly killing you under the control of Naomi."

"But…that wasn't YOU."

"Exactly."

Dean threw his arms around the angel and squeezed him into a hug.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You are my friend," Cas said, "Do you still consider us family?"

"Of course."

"As do I. I've done terrible things as well. To people who I loved, including Sam."

"What are you…?"

"You shouldn't think like that, Dean," Cas said.

Dean grimaced, knowing the angel was somehow reading his mind.

"I'll see you later, Cas."

…

"Dean was in a warehouse," Percy explained the dream he'd had, "An abandoned one, by the looks of it. His brother had just died, he'd lost the will to live…"

…

Cassidy stood by Calypso and Leo, shooting arrows in the archery field.

"I don't see the problem here," Leo said.

"Don't see the…" Cassidy stammered, "He's the son of John FREAKING Winchester!"

Calypso whispered something into Leo's ear. Leo nodded.

"You said this Dean was a good guy," He said, "Maybe he won't care."

Cassidy shot an arrow, a near bull's-eye.

"Are you kidding?" She said, "If he finds out…WHEN he finds out…he'll finish what his father started."


	3. Dean Finds Out the Truth

"Well…speak of the devil…" Leo said.

Cassidy saw he was looking at Dean, who was approaching them.

"Hey Cassidy," Dean said.

"Hey Dean."

"So, when's archery practice over?" Dean asked.

"Um…" Cassidy looked at Leo and Calypso, who shrugged, "Right now. Just let me put this bow away."

She put the bow away then went back to Dean.

"When I was a kid, I thought it was 'bone arrow'," She said.

Dean laughed. The two walked away from the archery field.

"I think we actually have some arrows made of bone," Cassidy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Somewhere."

"So," Dean said as they walked, "Being a daughter of Hephaestus, did it help you with hunting any?"

"I suppose," She said, "I mean, I can kill almost any monster. Or cure it."

"Leviathan?" Dean asked.

"Golden net," She said, "And roasting it in a giant kiln at about five thousand degrees. The golden net keeps them from leaving, keeping them roasting continuously."

"Wow," He was genuinely impressed, "And curing?"

"Vampires," She said, "And werewolves, though I haven't perfected it yet."

"I thought there was no cure for werewolf-ism," Dean said.

"There wasn't. Not that I know of. Until now."

"Wow," He repeated.

Cassidy took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers. Dean smiled, his heart racing like a teenager in love.

"You know," She said, stepping in front of him, "I'm not usually a fan of sappy romance crap."

She put her hands behind his neck.

"Me either," Dean said.

She touched his face, then kissed him.

"But I can make an exception," She finished.

…

After Dean left him at the hill, Cas went to go see Sam, who was still in bed.

"Hey Cas," Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Sam, I need you to come with me."

"Where? Why?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Grab my hand."

Sam grabbed Cas's hand and they teleported.

…

"The bunker?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cas led Sam to the big table, "Sit."

Sam sat. The angel grabbed a pen and set it on the table in front of him.

"Move it."

"O…kay…" Sam said, confused.

He reached for the pencil, but Cas stopped him.

"With your mind."

"Cas…"

"I know," Castiel said, "What happened last time…an army of demons and angels watching your every move your entire life. And the anger…I am truly sorry."

"YOU'RE sorry?"

The angel took Sam's hand.

"I can assure you that no one is watching us. Just me and you. I swear on my life."

Sam breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, then stared at the pen. At first, it was dormant. After a few seconds, however, it began to move, tilting gently from side to side. Soon, as the hunter tilted his head to the left, the pen rolled the same direction off the table. Castiel smiled. He grabbed a small book and set it just where the pen was. Sam pushed it in a straight line off the oval table, using his mind.

"Gahh!" A sudden pain shot through the hunter's head, a migrane.

Sam clutched his head and fell to the floor, curling up into the fetal position.

"Sam!" Castiel shouted.

The angel knelt by the hunter, pulling him up into a sitting position, the shorter one putting his arm around Sam.

"It's a muscle," Castiel said, "Using it too much strains it. The ambrosia isn't enough. Perhaps something stronger…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam groaned. He was still dizzy.

The angel remained silent.

"Cas? The truth?"

"I didn't want to tell you," Castiel started, "A demigod had a dream last night. You were controlling the darkness, moving it with your mind, into a box."

 ** _Another sacrifice_** , Sam thought.

"Sam, I don't want you to," Castiel said, "I was only curious."

The hunter began to rub his head. The angel helped him up, allowing the taller man to lean onto him.

"Dean won't like it," The hunter said, "But I'll do it. Anything."

"Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself?" Castiel held back his anger.

"Because…"

The angel tapped into Sam's brain ** _. Freak…monster…demon blood…If I didn't know you, I'd want to hunt you…failed the trials…still impure_**. Castiel held Sam close to him.

"You are NOT impure."

"What?"

"When I felt your soul," Castiel began, "It felt like it had been skinned alive. I'd heard stories from the other angels, the torture that twisted Lillith's soul. He was doing this to you, attempting to twist your soul, correct?"

"I hardly remember. There was fire, burning into my body, ripping and tearing at me. Other things I don't want to recall."

"Just a year in hell can turn a human into a demon. A year in the cage with Lucifer, I can't imagine."

"Adam," Sam said, "He's still there."

"Perhaps there is a way to get him out," Castiel said, "I will find out as soon as I can."

"You were saying about my soul?"

"Yes. Your soul was not bent, not shaped in any way. Simply tortured. It is the most beautiful, most pure human soul I have ever felt."

Sam winced, not looking at the angel.

"You don't believe me," Castiel said.

"Well of COURSE not! I…drank demon blood…I was the vessel for Lucifer…I was…BORN…evil…How could I be pure?"

"Sam, may I…touch your soul again?"

"I suppose."

Castiel helped the puppy-dog faced Sam to the chair and put the belt in his mouth. The angel slowly reached for Sam's soul, his eyes widening at what he found.

"What?" Sam panicked, "Is…is it there?"

The angel slowly pulled his arm out.

"Your soul is there," He said, "Though, it is hard, like a rock."

"And?"

"The human soul is squishy, moldable, like clay. Though yours is unmovable, unshapeable. Breakable, but unshapable."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. No human has ever had a soul like this. At least, not that I've heard of."

"Great!" Sam yelled, "So I am a freak!"

He clenched his teeth, fighting back tears as he punched the table. Castiel grabbed Sam's chin, making the hunter look into the angel's eyes.

"You are NOT a freak," Castiel assured him, "Or a monster, or impure. I love you, Sam. Dean loves you as well. You don't HAVE to do this. You don't HAVE to do anything."

Sam kissed Castiel.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"We should get back before anyone notices."

…

Dean and Cassidy were making out in the Impala when Gabriel popped into the backseat. Cassidy screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Just poofing in," Gabe laughed, "Actually, I crash landed."

"Can you go away? We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Fine," Gabriel exited the car, "I gotta talk to Chiron."

Cassidy and Dean watched as the archangel disappeared.

"Now," Cassidy said, "Where were we?"

…

"What now?" Dean demanded after there was a knock at the car window.

His arms were wrapped around Cassidy, his pants still off. He quickly put them on when he realized it was Sam and Castiel.

"Dude!" Sam laughed, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"We need to talk to you, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean helped Cassidy out of the backseat.

"Um…Cassidy…"

"Wait," She said, "This is about Chaos, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I want to know what's going on."

"All right."

…

"No," Dean said immediately.

"No?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean repeated, "I will NOT have you become…"

"A freak?" Sam finished, "A monster? A vampire?"

"Addicted," Dean corrected, "I don't want you to suffer like that again."

"Do you remember the voicemail?" Sam asked, "Before I released Lucifer…You're a monster, Sam. A vampire."

"What?" Dean asked, "I would never say that!"

"Zachariah must have manipulated the voicemail," Castiel said, "I have heard the angels talking…how Sam needed a push."

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I should have figured it was manipulated," Sam said, "I knew you wouldn't say that but…I was scared, upset."

Cassidy sighed.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"If it's extra power you need, maybe I can help."

"How?"

"I have this…ability," She hesitated.

"Ability?"

Cassidy groaned as her hands grew to Sam's size. Her arms followed suit, then legs. Dean slyly grabbed the silver bullet filled gun from the car. The three watched Cassidy slowly change into Sam.

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

He was angry from being tricked. Cassidy backed away from him.

"Dean, put the gun down," She pleaded.

"What…the hell…ARE you?"

"I'm a demigod shape-shifter," She said.

Dean looked at her with disgust, the same look John had given her mother years ago.

"You're not even HUMAN," He said.

"I'm a mutated human," She corrected, "I have a soul. I think."

"Dean…" Sam said.

"You shut up!" Dean demanded, then turned back to Cassidy, "Why don't you shed?"

"I don't know. Demigod, I guess. My mother…"

She stopped as the gun clicked.

"I KNEW he'd be back!" She exclaimed, nearly crying.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"John FREAKING Winchester, that's who!"

"What does my father have to do with this?" Dean demanded.

"He killed my mother," She said.

Dean stopped pointing the gun at her, pointing it down instead.

"You said a monster killed her."

"If someone killed your only family, would you hesitate to call them a monster?"

Dean just stared at her, confused. He'd never heard of a "good" shape-shifter before.

"Hurry up and do it," She begged, "Kill me. I won't run, I won't fight. Just shoot me."

Suddenly, Cassidy fell to the ground, clutching her head. Visions of Hell appeared before her. She struggled, writhing in pain as she felt the fire, heard Lucifer's voice, felt the scratching and clawing.

"No…" She mumbled.

Dean set the gun down as Castiel ran to her side. She gasped, sucking in air as she remembered where she really was.

"It's okay now," The angel said, knowing exactly what was happening, "You're back on Earth. Safe."

She looked at Sam first, then Castiel, then Dean.

"Why did he kill your mother?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know," She said, "A mistake? Maybe he just hated shape-shifters. She was innocent, never hurt a living thing. Don't harm innocent humans, it's what she taught me."

"So, you've never hurt anyone?"

"No," She said, "And I've only shifted to get out of trouble. The shifting covers my scent to monsters and hides me from hunters who inevitably find out what I am. Then, you two come along. Dean, cute and tough looking, Sam, tall and sensitive, handed a bucket of shit your whole lives. So, I wanted to go after John, honestly, then I learned what happened to your family. I just couldn't do that to someone. But…I guess you're here to finish what he started. Go ahead."

"We don't kill good monsters," Dean said, immediately cringing at the hypocrisy of that statement.

"I know what you've done, Dean," She said, "I shifted into you for a few minutes. Just to see what kind of person you were. I found out you were a hunter, and I was terrified, but I gave you a chance. Then I found out you were John's sons. You had an angel with you. Can you see why I was afraid to tell you?"

"Sure," He said, "What else haven't you told me?"

"I can't really kill a Leviathan," She admitted, "Though, I am working on a cure for werewolf-ism. The Hecate cabin is doing most of that work."

"What do you look like origionally?"

"My skin is hideous," She answered, "Giant patches of red and pink, like a giant scab. My form that I was around you is probably the most accurate."

She tried to stand, but faltered. Castiel helped her up.

"Shifting takes a lot out of me, especially going from short to tall or vice-versa."

"Cassidy, what were you saying about abilities?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I can gain your psychic abilities from shifting. Though, if I transform into you for too long, your thoughts start to become mine."

As if on cue, she stared at Castiel, thoughts from Sam's subconscious spilling out of her.

"Why didn't you leave me in the pit?" She begged as Sam, "I DESERVE to be in there!" She turned to Dean. "I should've DIED at the trials! Why am I still here? Why am I still alive?"

She gasped, immediately starting the transformation back in to "Cassidy." As she became dizzy from exhaustion, Dean ran to her aide this time.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay, Dean," She wrapped her arms around him.

"No, it isn't," He replied, and before she could say anything, said, "Sam, do you really feel that way?"

Sam looked away, thinking about running off.

"Sometimes…" He started, "I could have shut off Hell. This could have been prevented. I was okay with dying. But, I know you can't live without me. You're dependent, Dean. As much as you can deny it…you need someone by your side. If I die before you, you'll have Cas, maybe Cassidy. You can live without me, the world can live without me. If I die, please, promise not to bring me back."

"I…" Dean stammered.

"Swear on the River Styx," Cassidy said.

"What?"

"Swearing on the River Styx is a promise that can't be broken," She explained.

"I can't do that, Sammy."

Sam just nodded and turned to Castiel.

"What can I do?"

"Ichor," A voice said, "Blood of immortals. Gods, specifically."

They turned to see a blonde man at the entrance.

"Sam, Cassidy, please stop drooling," He said lightly, "Hello Castiel, Dean."

"Apollo," Castiel greeted.

Apollo approached Sam.

"So…you're the one who kept defying fate," He said, smirking, "I don't know whether to punch you or shake your hand. Anyways, if it's Ichor you want, I'm your man."

Apollo pulled a small vial out of his blue jeans. The liquid inside shimmered gold, with the texture of human blood.

"What do I do with this?" The younger hunter asked.

"Drink it," The god said, "Slowly."

"Sam, no," Dean warned.

Sam took the vial and uncapped it, taking only a sip. Instantly, an energy surged through him, not unlike that of the demon blood. Feeling an urge to use his brain power, yet not wanting to hurt anyone, he stared at the Impala. He inspected for a part that wouldn't piss off Dean too much if it broke. Quickly deciding on the mirror, he stared, tilting his head a little. A cracking sound was heard inside his head, scratching on glass. Then, shattering.

"Sam!" Dean screamed.

The driver's side window had shattered.

"I'm sorry!" Sam said, "I was aiming for the mirror!"

"How does that make it any better?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, I can fix it," Cassidy said.

Dean looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It'll take a while, but yes."

"We'll have to teach you how to aim," Apollo said lightly.

"Is this going to harm him?" Castiel asked.

"Hopefully not," Apollo said.

"Just as long as I don't have to become a meatsuit again," Sam shuddered.

Apollo raised his eyebrows.

"Meatsuit?"

Sam explained.

"Yeah, we're not big on the whole possessing humans thing."

Castiel stepped toward Sam and, grabbing his hand, noticed the younger man's heart was racing. He was terrified, though the touch of his angel was calming.

"What do I have to do with the darkness?" Sam asked.

"That's the part no one knows," The god answered, "A demigod…Annabeth, dreamt of a box."

"A box," Cassidy said, "Box…like Pandora's Box?"

"Hmm…" The blonde god said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Wait," Dean said, "You're going to put the darkness in a BOX?"

"Not just ANY box," Cassidy said, "A magic box, built to contain, never to be opened."

"We'd better hurry," The god said, "The world is quickly falling to Chaos."

"I'll go ask my cabin," Cassidy said, "Maybe they can figure something out."

She began to leave, but Dean grabbed her hand.

"Cassidy, wait."

She turned around and he kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry," He repeated.

"You're forgiven, Dean," She said.


	4. Dean's Plan

The sky cracked with thunder.

"Dad?" Apollo asked.

A feeling like fire burned inside of Castiel. He followed Apollo to see Chiron, Sam and Dean following close behind. Gabriel had just exited the doors of the Big House. Another clash of thunder rolled across the sky. Gabriel's face went white.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

Gabriel just froze, staring at the bolt of lightning that hit the ground. There was a flash, causing everyone to look away, then another crackle. In place of the lightning, there was a man, the supposed prophet.

"Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Dad?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel had already bowed, knowing who he was in the presence of.

"Please stand up, Castiel," The man said, "And yes, I am called Chuck by some, God by most."

"You're kidding me," Dean demanded, "You were CHUCK the whole time?"

"No," He said, "This is a human vessel. His name was Chuck, a prophet."

Gabriel stared at him, nearly crying.

"Dad…" He stammered.

"Gabriel. Son…I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"I know that you're upset…"

Gabriel glared, clenching his teeth.

"Upset?" He growled, "Upset doesn't BEGIN to cover it."

The archangel stared at his father. He'd brought up an argument from millennia ago, before he'd left Heaven.

"You abandoned your family, Gabriel."

Gabriel's nostrils flared.

"Oh," He screeched, " _I_ abandoned the family. I'M the bad one here! You know what… at least I didn't put a curse on my brother, then send him to HELL when he turned evil!"

The two argued back and forth in a form of Enochian so ancient that even Castiel couldn't understand it. Sam looked at Dean with understanding, then nervously rubbed the back of his neck. After a moment, Gabriel crossed his arms angrily, and God turned to Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry that my children have turned their petty squabbles onto you humans," He said.

"You were on EARTH, and you did NOTHING?" Dean yelled.

God shook his head.

"So many humans are angry," He said, "Hate me, don't believe in me. I am simply a creator, molding the planets, animals, people…Their souls, mostly. There isn't much I can do. I just took the sandbox and built in it."

He looked to Sam, specifically.

"Sam, you are not impure. You never should have attempted those trials. You are not a sacrifice."

The younger brother nodded, eyes darting everywhere.

"Father," Castiel said.

"Castiel. I know what you have done. I have brought you back because I knew you were important. Now…I must return to heaven and talk with the angels. Gabriel, if you'd like to return home, you're welcome to."

Gabriel stared at his father as thunder rolled across the sky once again and he disappeared.

"Gabe," Apollo said.

"Don't…"

"All right."

Apollo disappeared as well, leaving the archangel standing in front of the three, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sam stared at him with empathy.

"Shut up," Gabe warned.

"I didn't say anything," Sam shrugged.

"Dean," Gabriel addressed him, "This may sound ridiculous coming from someone who killed you over a hundred times but…don't do it."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"Oh, so you WEREN'T going to wait until this was all over and drive to a hidden place where no one would find your body, and put a bullet through your head?"

"Dean what is he talking about?" Sam was horrified at the thought of his brother doing something like that.

"Nothing," Dean said, "He's lying."

"Yeah," Gabriel said, "Sure. Bye."

Castiel and Sam waved as Gabriel poofed away.

"Dean, what is he talking about?" Sam repeated, more demanding.

"I should check on Cassidy," The older brother dodged the question.

He walked away, Sam and Castiel following him. The younger brother stepped in front of the older one.

"Don't ignore the question," Sam demanded, "What was that?"

"I told you, it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me! Dean, I love you. You're my brother, I won't lose you."

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder, who looked pleadingly at him.

"I'm tired, Sammy," Dean said.

…

Working together with the Athena cabin, both they and the Hephesteus cabins had a plan for the box drawn out. They met in the Big House to discuss.

"Okay," Annabeth said, "The box will be covered in sigils, the inside will contain a wormhole…"

"How do you put a wormhole in a box?" Someone asked.

"I'm getting to that," She answered.

"Um," A voice said, "Excuse me."

Sam stood in the doorway.

"Can I talk to Cassidy real quick, please?" He asked.

"Sure," Cassidy said, "Excuse me, guys."

She followed Sam into the hall.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Gabriel, the archangel said something really disturbing yesterday."

He explained what happened.

"I just thought since you shifted into him, maybe you would know something."

"It's…complicated," She said.

"Complicated? How?"

"Dean DOES want to die," She started, "But he has for a while. Dean swore he'd be done when you got the demon who…killed your parents. Then, your father traded own life, and dean lost the last bit of self-worth he'd had left. And the apocalypse, the Leviathans, the Mark."

"Dean is a good person," Sam defended.

"Yes, he is. But he's hurting. He stopped caring about himself a long time ago. If Dean wants to run away and…I don't think he can be convinced that he deserves to live."

"He won't open up to me. Or anyone."

"Right now…Sam, have you ever felt like a monster? Evil?"

"Yeah," He sighed.

"That's how your brother feels. He remembers most of what he's done, but not all. He'll probably be even worse when he realizes everything."

"Dammit," Sam muttered.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him," She said, "But Sam, I've been working on your powers."

"How's that going?"

"It's a diluted version of your abilities, but they do work. However, there is a small problem."

"What?"

"Your memories of Hell are still inside. Every time I see them, I can barely function, just writhe in pain on the ground. Deans were bad, but not this bad."

Sam explained the wall and his soullessness to her.

"Castiel did that to you?" She was shocked, "And you still love him?"

"He was power hungry," The man defended, "And desperate. He didn't want to bother Dean after seeing him happy with Lisa, so he tried to take care of everything himself. He swallowed the souls in Purgatory, thought he was God for a while, then he died. When he came back, he took on my insanity and went insane himself. He's been through a lot. Changed a lot."

"Do you want to see how the box is going?"

Sam nodded, following her back inside the meeting room.

…

"Dean!" Cassidy called.

Dean was practicing sword fighting with some of the demigods.

"Oh, hey Cassidy!"

He ducked out of the sword fighting and ran over to her, grabbing her hand.

"You're not angry with me?" She asked, "For not telling you."

"For NOT putting your life at risk, you mean?" He said, "Of course not."

"You don't care that I'm a monster?" She asked skeptically.

He gently pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her hips.

"You are NOT a monster," He said, then, "Well…you know what I mean."

She smiled and shook her head. He let go of her and they continued walking.

"Niether are you," She said quietly, "Besides, I'm not the only shapeshifting demigod. There's Frank, who can shift into animals. Leo, who you've met, can light his whole body on fire. Percy can control water."

"Do all of the demigods have powers?"

"Some of them," She said, "It's a gift from their parents. I don't have any, just shifting."

Dean reached the storage house where the armor and weaponry was kept, and put his sword, shield and armor away.

"Tell me about Purgatory," She said.

"What?" He became nervous, "Didn't you…don't you already…"

"I want to hear it from you," She said, "It's where monsters…where I'LL go when I die, right? Please, just tell me."

"All right," He started, "It's an endless, gloomy forest. There are monsters at every turn, ready to rip you apart, especially if you're human. I imagine it's the same for monsters. You don't sleep. Or if you do, you have someone on the lookout."

"And if you die there?"

"I imagine you just reappear somewhere else in Purgatory."

"Dean, I know you feel like crap," She started.

He peered at her.

"Did my brother put you up to this?"

"Who?" She lied, "The tall one? No. Yes. NO."

"Yeah. Look, I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me. How is Sam?"

"Sam's fine," She said, "He's working on his abilities. The box is coming along as well. I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't be," He said, "We have to worry about Chaos."

"Fine, but after this is over, we need to talk."


	5. The Box

Two days later and the box was finished. Just like in Annabeth's dream, the box was about a foot tall, golden and covered in black etchings, ancient trap symbols meant to trap the darkness and keep the box closed forever. She met with Sam, Dean, Cassidy, Castiel, Gabriel, Chiron, Nico, Percy, and Apollo.

"We have to go where Chaos first started," Annabeth told them, "In front of the resteraunt. Sam, with the help of the archangels and gods, and the Ichor, will try to force Chaos in to the box. Nico, you can shadow travel them there, correct?"

"Yep."

"Good," Annabeth said, "And Cassidy, you, disguised as Sam, can help him. After getting Chaos into the box, IF you get it into the box, you should have about thirty seconds to close it and recite the spell. Is everyone clear?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

…

Cassidy had already shifted in to Sam, thoroughly confusing Dean, and consumed small amounts of Ichor, as did the real Sam.

"Just visualize the darkness going in to the box," Castiel assured the both of them, "Don't be afraid. I love you, Sam."

"Is everyone ready?" Nico asked.

Sam, Cassidy and Dean gathered around him.

"Are you going, Annabeth?" Cassidy asked, "Percy?"

"This is your quest," Annabeth said, "Good luck."

"I'll do my best," Cassidy said.

Nico grabbed Sam and Dean's hands, Cassidy grabbing Dean's other hand, and they left, Cassidy holding the box.

…

The cloud of darkness cast a near pitch black shadow over the land. The air was hot and smelled of death. Cassidy set the box near her, opening it up. Lightning crackled through the darkness above. Dean had never been so terrified in his life. This was the ultimate evil, and his brother was fighting it. If Sam was afraid, he sure wasn't showing it.

"Ready?" Cassidy asked.

"As I'll ever be," Sam said.

…

Chaos resisted at first, refusing to be restrained or moved. Every pull was retracted, taking more and more energy out of the two each time.

Then, the archangels showed up, making the jobs of the two "Sams" easier, yet still near impossible until the gods pitched in.

…

Sam could feel his body giving in, his brain tightening, his body becoming weak and shaky. Cassidy was the first to pull Chaos in and down from its large cloud when she noticed Sam slacking. There was nothing she could do to help him, so she simply strained harder, ignoring the blood that began to drip from her nose and her eyes.

"Stop," The younger hunter whispered.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"Let me finish this," Sam said, "Alone."

"No!"

"You'll die!"

"So will you!"

Sam sighed and continued along with Cassidy.

…

Finally, Chaos was pulled down in to the box and began to be swallowed by the wormhole. Cassidy and Sam still struggled to keep the darkness on track, to keep it from resisting. Chaos screeched and struggled, shadows clawing at its surroundings as its remains were swallowed up.

Cassidy closed the box and began reciting the spell: Ancient language from Annabeth's dream. A language that struck fear into Sam and Dean. The box became wrapped in golden chains, the earth opened up wide enough for the box to fall through, and swallowed the box. A key was left behind in its place.

Sam fainted on the dead grass. Cassidy looked at Dean, who was running over to them, grabbed the key and passed out as well.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

…

Apollo approached Sam.

"He's exhausted," He said, "Your brother will wake up in a few hours."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, panicking.

"I'm the god of medicine," Apollo said, "Of course I'm sure. I can take him to my palace, where he can rest. Cassidy, as well."

"Is she…"

"Some vessels in her eyes burst from pressure along with in the nose. It's not nearly as bad as it looks. Nothing that can't be healed within a few days."

"Cas can heal them," Dean stated.

"Even the archangels are far too tired out to help."

…

Cassidy woke up in a dark room, lying on the most comfortable bed she'd ever lied on, with a massive headache.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Apollo's palace," Someone said.

"Who's there?"

The room was pitch black.

"It's Sam. You've been asleep for nearly two weeks. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache," She complained.

"Me too. Apollo said he'd take us back to camp after we felt better."

"Okay," She said, "Let's go, then."

…

Dean was the first to greet Cassidy and Sam with a hug. They were hailed as heroes by the whole camp.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked finally.

"Heaven," Dean said.

Sam tried not to look disappointed that his angel was gone.

"He's just visiting," Dean assured him, "Talking with the angels, beating the crap out of Metatron in jail."

Sam laughed.


	6. Getting Help

Dean waited until everyone went to sleep before he even wrote the note: **I'm sorry, Sammy. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired**. He got his keys and went out to his car. **_Finally_** , he thought, **_a decision I can make for myself_**. As he put the keys into the ignition, something strange happened. Small vines wrapped around his body. He struggled, but couldn't break free. Someone appeared at his window. Cassidy.

"Sorry Dean," She said, "I knew you would never ask for help. This was the only way."

"What?" He demanded, "Let me go!"

"Castiel?"

The angel appeared.

"It's all right, Dean," He said.

He grabbed the both of them and teleported to Apollo's palace.

"Set him on that couch over there," Apollo said, pointing to the orange fluffy couch in the corner.

The room looked like a doctor's office, or a shrink. They set Dean on the couch. Cassidy took out the key and handed it to Castiel.

"Take this to heaven with you. It's the key to the box in the depths of Tartarus."

The angel nodded and left.

"What do you want with me?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, you are as stubborn as a child of Ares," Cassidy said.

"What?"

"Ares, god of war," She explained, "His children…they could have their intestines sprawled over the battlefield and still want to go back in to battle."

Apollo touched Dean's head gently.

"Just as I thought," He said.

"Can you get these goddamn vines off of me," Dean yelled.

Apollo waved his hand and the vines disappeared. Dean sat up.

"What's wrong with me?" Dean worried.

"You have depression," Apollo said, "You've had it for a while, actually. Though, I usually don't see it this bad in mortals…"

"Whoa…what are you talking about," Dean interrupted, "I don't…I'm not…"

"You don't REALLY want to die, do you?" The god asked, "You just want the pain to go away, the guilt, the anger. You refuse to ask for help, thinking you can handle it yourself, pretending it doesn't hurt you."

Dean clenched his teeth, nostrils flaring like he was about to punch Apollo's lights out. Then, his expression softened.

"Can you really make the pain go away?" He asked like a lost puppy.

"Of course," The god said empathetically, "You'll need medicine and rest. Maybe therapy."

…

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Sam told me," Cassidy said, "After you were done, you were going to run off where your body wouldn't be found and…"

"I'll never be normal."

"None of us are," She said, "None of the demigods, the hunters. But there's this camp, a Roman one, Camp Jupiter. There's a college there for adult demigods. Its borders are protected as well. I've been thinking of going there. Maybe you and Sam could go too."

"We're mortals."

"Doesn't matter. You're heroes."

Dean just started at her. He sure as hell didn't FEEL like a hero. She grabbed his hand.

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes," She assured him, "When you're hurting like this…you HAVE to worry about yourself. Not Sam, not Castiel, not even me. Focus on your needs."

"Thank you. For everything."

…

Dean stayed in the palace, resting and taking the herbal medicine given to him by Apollo until he felt better. He couldn't remember that last time he was so happy, the last time he'd truly wanted to be alive. Sam, Cassidy, Castiel and even Gabriel visited him almost every day. He was able to talk about his problems with his father, with Sam, with Castiel and the angels and demons, his anger and guilt without being called whiny or told to "suck it up."

He'd broken down in Cassidy's arms, and even Sam's more than once. The medicine began by taking away the anger and leaving the sadness. Both his brother and Cassidy would hold him as he cried.

"Let it out, Dean," Cassidy would say to him.

"It's gonna be okay, Dean," Sam would say to him, "I'm right here."

He owed his life to them.

…

One day, when Cassidy visited him, she wore a familiar looking necklace. He stared at her in silence.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That necklace," He said, "Where did you get it?"

"I found it while dumpster diving a long time ago," She answered, "I thought it looked cool, so I cleaned it off and kept it. Then, my dad comes along and tells me its owner is my soulmate."

"Can I see it?"

"Umm…sure."

Cassidy pulled off the necklace and handed it to him. He examined the charm-golden head with horns, a spiral above its head-the Samulet.

"This…Sam gave me this for Christmas as a kid," He was in shock, "It was supposed to find God, but it didn't work, so I threw it away."

He handed it back.

"Keep it," She offered, "It's yours."

He slipped it over his head.

"Wow. Awesome."

She cuddled on the couch with him.

"I'm going back to camp tomorrow," The hunter said.

"You and Sam can to Camp Jupiter with me. If you want, YOU can go to college."

Dean grimaced.

"What did you want to be?" She asked, "If you were never a hunter."

He thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know."

…

Castiel found Sam out by the Impala, which Cassidy had fixed.

"How are you, Sam?"

"I'm…great, Cas."

The angel embraced Sam.

"What was that for?" The hunter was confused.

"God has returned," Castiel said, "Heaven is back in order. I have been forgiven. I have…found my soulmate."

Sam looked discouraged.

"Oh," He said, "That's great."

The angel smiled and grabbed the hand of the obviously hurt Sam.

"It's you," He said, "YOU are my soulmate."

Sam felt the warmth of the angel's wings wrap tightly around him.

"How are you doing that?"

"I love you, more than anything. It is why I pulled you out of Hell…tried to."

"I love you too, Cas," He said, then, "I'm going back to college. Camp Jupiter. I can live a normal life. The closest I can get to one, anyways."


	7. Epilogue

5 months later…

Sam was enrolled in the college at Camp Jupiter, back to studying Law, along with some Athena kids as classmates. He lived in a dorm with Castiel. The two were inseparable, practically married. The hunter refused to sleep with the angel again, fearing he would somehow taint the creature.

"Don't worry, Sam," Castiel reminded him, "I understand."

"When I was soulless, I…let my body think for me," He said, "I don't know if I can…"

The angel cut him off with a kiss. He pressed his body against Sam's, pushing his tongue into the hunter's mouth at the same time. The hunter groaned and pulled Castiel's hair.

"Let your body think again," Cas said.

Sam obeyed. He crawled atop the angel, holding Castiel down and kissing his neck.

…

As for Dean, he was in denial. Healed, but afraid. No way he was living a somewhat normal life. No way he wasn't being chased by monsters and demons. No way he'd found someone to love.

Cassidy rolled dough as Dean entered the kitchen.

"Watcha' doin?" Dean asked playfully.

"Making some pie."

"What kind?"

"One strawberry, one cherry."

"What's the occaision?"

"I'm hungry," She said, "My mother used to make pies for me. Pies, cakes, everything."

"You've been hungry a lot lately," Dean suspected.

"Your point?"

"Well…you're a girl," He started, "And we HAVE slept together quite a lot."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I found the test in the trash," He finally admitted.

"I was going to tell you."

Dean pulled out a kitchen chair and sat on it. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Cassidy wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"A baby?" He asked.

"Nothing can get in here," She assured him, "No monsters, no demons. Even I had to be let in."

"I'm scared," He said.

"It won't be a monster," She said, "Not if we treat him or her…like a human."

"That's not it," He said, "What if I'm a bad father? What if I'm worse than MY dad? What if I'm…too broken?"

He took a shaky breath. She was glad her boyfriend was finally sharing how he felt, trusting her enough to speak openly.

"You're not any more broken than I am," She said.

At first, when Cassidy would touch Dean, he would flinch, as if expecting to be hit. The flinch was slight, nearly unnoticeable, disappearing as began to trust her. He was still afraid to say he loved her, afraid that it would put her in danger.

Dean stood up and put his arms around Cassidy.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
